User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Bleach Wiki's Trash Talk
Hey guys. So I don't know which of you keep track of the goings-on of Bleach Wiki, since they are the canon site to our fan fiction site and all, but for those of you who do tend to read Xilinoc's weekly blog reviewing the Bleach manga chapters, I'm sure you've noticed that trash-talking BFF is one of their favorite hobbies. In particular, they like to take pan shots at me and . Now, of course, this got me riled up. Very annoyed. And perhaps it's only me getting annoyed since technically 90% of their trash-talking is directed toward me specifically, but I assure you, comments like: Ten, just so we're clear, you can complain about the plot and dumb/hax power levels of this arc all you want, but no one's gonna listen to someone who's butt-buddies with the guy who wrote this and who himself resides primarily on what may be the most overall badly written, unoriginal, plagiarizing, and unnecessarily grandiose prose-filled fanfiction wiki the world has ever seen. Just throwin' that out there. 23 hours ago by Xilinoc Are of the norm on Bleach Wiki. It's not just me, but they seem to ignorantly declare our entire site as being unoriginal or bad writing in general. Simply put, the people over there are morons. Absolute morons who probably couldn't get a B on an English essay to save their lives. And seeing comments like this got me really irritated. I also want to add, they have me banned over there, WHILE trash-talking me and the site. So in addition to being moronic assholes, they're also cowards. So yeah, it got me irritated. Irritated enough to consider what I could do to get even with them, to satisfy my anger. But you know, giving it some thought? I decided to do nothing. The thing is, people who think outside of the box or think in unorthodox ways, are always going to be ridiculed by somebody. They're always going to be the butt of the joke of people who, deep down, are jealous that they lack the ability to think in such ways. When people can't understand something, or lack the ability to do something, they get mad. They start telling you that you can't do things like that, or that what you're doing is wrong, or stupid, because they don't want others to do what they are incapable of doing. And because of that, people who CAN do things that are different, that challenge orthodox thinking, that go past what are described as limits, start to feel mocked. They start to feel like they aren't worth anything, or that what they are doing is so wrong, that they never try to think for themselves ever again. They get afraid of being ridiculed for thinking things differently that they never try or repress their thoughts. "Why should I bother when I'm just going to be made fun of?" Sure, right now, some of you might also be thinking, "Sei, it's just some people on another website throwing some insults around, why even respond to this?" Because it's not just some other website. Because anybody, who has ever thought outside the box or wanted to try and challenge conventional thinking, has surely come across these kind of people, whether online or in real life. Today, it's a website. Tomorrow, it'll be people in your class. Next year, it'll be coworkers. No matter where one is, these sort of people will always be out there. And no matter where they are, their insults are still aggravating. I can admit I'm not a great writer, but a lot of you guys are. I've personally seen some of the best writers I have ever known come from this site, and seeing backward idiots like Bleach Wiki insulting our site like that gets me riled up. But in the end, as I've said, people like those will never change. And the world is full of them, it always will be, so we just got to get through it and never lose our flare that makes us unique, y'know? So, in the future, whether it is Bleach Wiki, another site, another person, or whatever, who tells you that your ideas are stupid or bad because they're different, don't let it get you down, because every single one of you is exceptional. And you all are capable of anything you set your minds to, even if we're talking about something as trivial as writing articles on a wikia. In the end, I've decided to let Bleach Wiki say whatever they want, because it won't deter me from always trying to improve myself and challenge my own limits as well as the limits of the universe I'm writing about. And I hope it never does deter any of you from continuing on and experimenting with your ideas. That's all I wanted to say. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 04:24, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts